A Shy Girl
by ShyMysteriousGirl
Summary: This is the life of Snowflake. She is very shy and will soon discover that her life will change... In good and bad ways...
1. Chapter 1

**Before this story starts, I just want to point out that there may be themes some people may be sensitive too such as suicide attempt. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this story and feel free to point out any errors please :) Also, this first chapter is going to be an introduction to the main character.**

H-hi, my name is Snowflake Glasey. I know, weird right? I was born on February 13, 2002, which explains my name. Its a family tradition, having your baby named after the season they are born in. My mom past away, so I live with my dad. Well, stepdad. My real dad was in the war, and he past away. My stepdad wants me to call him dad, so I do. He's actually pretty cool, and a real goofball. He likes to make jokes all the time. I'm an only child, which is fine. Because I have Venom. Venom is our snake. He's a rare species of king cobra and we had him since he was a baby. He's trained and is really friendly, which is why we let him roam the house. Sometimes my dad likes to give him chicken leftovers at the kitchen table. I would to, but I'm a vegetarian, I just really love animals. Although, I don't eat fruits or vegetables much. I just love junk food like chocolate and pizza. Which is why I'm a little chubby, but I don't mind. But enough about food, let me tell you about my personality. I like to be alone, which is why everyone at school thinks I'm rude and depressed. Its just that no one has gotten to know me. I'll admit, I hate everyone at my school because they are just so annoying. But I believe that one day, I'll have friends. I'm in 8th grade, so maybe in high school. You never know right? Oops, I haven't even described what I look like. Well, I'm a bit below average height. I have Straight black hair. I have common brown eyes. You know, I've read that some people are born with purple eyes. That's my favorite color! Why don't I have cool colored eyes like that? Anyway, I like to wear hoodies, like all the time. Because their so comfy, and some are extremely adorable. And, for other reasons... Well, that's me anyway. I'm not that interesting but its me...

 **I hope you enjoyed this story so far, or the introduction I should say. I'm really looking forward to make this. Oh, by the way, all the characters in here are made by me. Sorry there's no cover picture. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ok, I just want to let you know that this is my own story that I'm making up but for some reason its going to books. I just wanted to say that to avoid confusion. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!** **Oh, and italics is her thoughts.**

Snowflakes P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

 _I hate that sound._ I lift my arm reaching for my phone to turn off that annoying alarm. _I really don't want to go to school. Why can't I be homeschooled?_ I grab my phone and turn off the alarm. I yawn and stretch, getting off my comfy bed but ending up laying on the floor. _I don't want to go._ I force myself up and head to the bathroom. The hall is pitch black but I know my way around. I usually get up earlier then my step dad, just because I like the peace and quiet.

I enter the bathroom and turn on the light. I start the shower so it can warm up and quickly go to the closet to grab a new towel. I grab a soft white one and go back to the bathroom. I quietly shut the door and lock it. I look at myself in the mirror. _I'm so tired. Maybe I should skip school today. No one would notice, I'm invisible. No, no. I have to or else the guilt will haunt me forever._ I take off my sweater and examine my arms. _Their just small cuts, no big deal._ I lightly touch them and flinch. _Still hurts though._ I continue to undress and enter the shower. My cuts sting for a moment then stop. _There's a test today, did I study enough? I'll probably get a B but that's still good. *sigh*_

 **15 minutes later**

I get out of the shower and grab the towel. _Took a shower but still extremely tired._ I dry myself and put my pajamas on again. I hear knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm getting out now" I said and opened the door.

"Good morning sunshine" my step dad says.

I smiled a bit and replied,"morning".

"Its raining today, do you want me to drop you off?"

 _Its raining? Awesome! I love the rain._ "No thanks, I'll be fine"

"Ok, sweetie" He yawns and enters the bathroom.

I walk back to my room and check my phone. _6:18._ I sigh and walk downstairs. I turn on the lights and walk towards Venoms tank. He's on his log and stares at me.

"Hey Venom" I say and open the top of his tank.

He hisses and slithers up onto my arm. I pick up the rest of his body and lay him on the floor. He slithers off my arm and slides across the floor, probably in search of my step dad.

I walk in the kitchen and grab a box of honeycombs. _A nice simple breakfast._ I place it on the dining table and go to the fridge got the milk. I open the fridge to see chocolate in there. _Sweet! Dad got some chocolate. I'm so going to devour that later._ I grab the milk and place it next to the cereal. I then open a cabinet to take out a bowl and spoon. I place the bowl on the table and pour some cereal in it. I then pour the milk in it and place the spoon in in. I put everything away and head to the living room. I sit on the couch, holding on to my bowl of cereal very carefully. I reach for the remote and turn on the tv. I turn on the news. _I can't believe Ms. Betty is making us watch the news for the paper we have to do in the mornings._ I eat my honeycombs as I watch the news. On the news there was a murder a few cities from here. _What a way to start off my morning._

I finish eating and head back upstairs to my room. I enter my room and close the door. I turn on my tv and put on some cartoons. I checked my phone. _6:50._ I grab my clothes out of my closet and place them on my bed. _Same old things. Navy blue plants, a white shirt and of course my white sweater. Stupid uniform._ I undress and dress up in my uniform.I grab my red converses and put them on. I head to my mirror and brush my hair. _Good thing my hair looks decent if I just brush it._ I grab my phone and put it in my pocket. I grab my backpack and head to my desk. _Can't forget you two of course._ I grab my keys and place them in my pocket. I then grab my ear buds and connect them to my phone. _What would I do without music?_ I walk out of my room and close the door. I go downstairs and see my step dad making breakfast for himself.

I walk towards the door, "see you later dad".

"Bye sweetie. Remember, I'm going to be an hour late today".

"ok" I reply and open the door. Its raining very lightly but I take my umbrella just in case it gets harder later. I put my ear buds in and play a shuffle. I put my hoodie on and walk outside, closing the door behind me. I open my umbrella and begin walking through the puddles of rain.

I arrive to school and enter. _People, people everywhere._ I walk to my locker and put my backpack in there, taking out my binder and history textbook. _Why are these books so heavy?_ I close and lock my locker and head to my first period class. _Writing class. At least I don't start with math._ I enter the classroom and sit at my desk. _First one here._ I take out my ear buds and open my binder. I take out my history report and notebook. I open my notebook and turn to a clean page. I take out my pencil and begin to write about what I saw on the news. Then everyone starts entering the class. _Do you guys have to enter so loud?_ Everyone takes their seat and get prepared for class. Ms. Betty enters and tells everyone to take out their history reports. Everyone takes out their reports. Then the door opened and everyone stared. Two people walked in.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, we have some new students today!"

I look away from them. _Probably some more troublemakers, as usual._

"This is Zoey" she points to the girl. "And this is Jason" she points to the boy. "I want you all to treat them with respect. Now, you two can sit wherever you like".

Zoey and Jason walk towards my direction and sit at desks next to me. _Why do you need to sit next to me? I picked this seat specifically because no one is near_ _me_.

I suck it up and continue with class. The day went by fairly quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I walk to the cafeteria and get in line. When I was next, I just got some macaroni and cheese. I went to the table away from everyone else. I was eating my first bite when I saw Zoey and Jason walking towards me. _No, please no. I liked to be by myself._

"Hi!" Zoey said, a little too excitedly.

"Hi" I replied. _I don't want to be rude._

"Hey, is it ok if we sit here?" Jason said. He smiled at me and I smiled back. _He's pretty cute, with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Lets see, I don't think their related. Zoey has brown, wavy hair with green eyes. They don't look similar at all. Plus, Jason is like 2 inches taller then her. But, Zoey is taller then me... Why am I so short?_

"Um, sure" I replied back.

"Thanks" Jason said as he sat down across from me. Zoey sat right next to him.

"So", Zoey started." You're Snowflake, right? You have such a pretty name! How did your parents think of it?".

I blinked. _You talk a bit fast._ "Well, I was born in the winter so my parents named me after it. Its a family tradition".

"Really?!" Zoey nearly shouted. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah" Jason said. "I like that, its very unique".

"Thanks" I replied, very quietly.

"Are you always alone and shy?" Zoey curiously asked.

"Zoey!" Jason yelled. "Don't be rude".

"Its fine" I quickly said. " The answer is yes, I like to be alone".

"Well, you're not getting rid of us that easily!" Zoey said. _Great. But these two seem nice for once, not like other new students._

"Yeah" Jason said, really happy for some reason. "I feel like we can be friends!".

"Best friends even!" Zoey said. _Maybe._

"Ok" I replied, not knowing what else to say.

The bell rang. _Really? Lunch ended that fast?_

"Oh, I guess its time for math class!" Zoey cheerfully said.

"Great, math" Jason rolled his eyes.

We got up and threw away our food and drinks. We then exited the cafeteria and walked to math class. When we arrived, I sat down at my normal seat. Zoey and Jason walked to some seats near me but was then stopped by Mr. Keyy.

"New students" He said firmly. "You will have assigned seats. Zoey you sit over there". He pointed to a seat in the front in the class. Zoey looked like she was going to say something, but stopped. She slowly walked to her seat and sat down. "Jason, you will sit over there". He pointed to a seat near his desk. _I thought only the bad kids sat near him._ Jason quickly walked and sat in his seat.

"Ok, as you all know, there is a test today. But due to the students, I will postpone it until next week". The whole class cheered. "Settle down. So today we will review a little more for the test. Pay attention! This test will be a big part of your grade." Mr. Keyy walked to his desk to grab his textbook. _The book of torture._ Zoey looked at me and Jason and mouthed, Why are you so far away? I chuckled and Mr. Keyy looked at me quickly.

"There will be no laughing in this class, Ms. Glasey" He said, very serious.

"Yes sir" I quietly replied. _Why are you so serious all the time? No wonder everyone is happy when there's a_ _substitute._ Today went very quickly for a Monday. Before I can even process it, it was time for science. My favorite class with the most... interesting teacher I should say. He was really cool and very hyper. It was really surprising to see him so serious the other day...

"Hello class!" He nearly shouted. I took my seat and put my head down. _Today is nearly over._ Zoey and Jason entered and stood in front of the room, probably waiting to be told there's assigned seats.

"Hello new students! My name is Mr. Cod" _Probably stands for candy overdose._ "Since you're new, I'll let you sit wherever you like". With that said, Zoey and Jason walked towards my table and took a seat. "I like this teacher all ready," Zoey whispered and Jason nodded. "Since today is Monday, I'll take it slow" Mr. Cod said. "Today all you need to do is write a small paragraph about atoms. After that, you can talk all you want". He then took a seat at his desk and began grading the tests we took on Friday.

"Sweet, we're not too far behind" Jason said, as he took out a notebook and pen.

"Yeah, we got lucky" Zoey replied, also taking out a notebooks and pen.

I took out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. _Ok, small paragraph about atoms. Its a good thing I know a lot about atoms. But remember, short._

Zoey glanced at my paper. "Whoa!" she yelled and elbowed Jason. "Look, Snowflake is almost done!".

"Wow" Jason said, surprised. "And I thought I was extremely smart in science".

"I'm not smart" I replied. "I just pay attention in class".

"Which makes you smart" Zoey said. "I have trouble paying attention sometimes".

I look through my paragraph. _Done._ I take out my phone and checked the time. _2:30._ "We can use our phone?" Zoey said excitedly.

"Only if you're done with all your work." I replied.

"Which means I can go on my phone!" Jason said as he finished his last sentence. He took out his phone. _An iPhone, nice. Same one I have too._

"No fair!" Zoey pouted. "I haven't even started!".

"Then you better hurry." Jason replied.

Thunder struck outside which made us jump. Then rain began pouring, pounding on the window.

"Aw man". Jason said. "I forgot to bring an umbrella".

"Do you walk?" I asked.

"Yea. Me and Zoey".

"Where to?"

"Just past Glade Road"

"Oh, we can walk together if you want. My umbrella is really big".

"Really? That would be awesome! Thanks!"

"No problem" I shyly say. _Did I really just say that? Maybe these two can be my friends._

"Done!" Zoey shouted, quickly covering her mouth. "Oops, didn't mean to be that loud". She took out here phone. "Its 2:55. Hey! What if we exchanged phone numbers! We are friends after all." She smiled.

"Sure" I said. _I never actually had someone's phone number before. Except for my family of course._

I told them my phone number and they told me theirs. Then the bell rang.

"I guess its time to go" Zoey said and got up. I glanced outside at the pouring rain heard some loud thunder.

"Meet you in the front" Jason said and walked to his locker. I walked to my locker and packed up. I took out my ear buds. _Not today, maybe at home._ I put them back in my pocket and walked to the front and waited for Jason and Zoey. A few minutes later, they arrived.

"Hey" Zoey said and hugged me. I hugged back slowly, not expecting the hug.

"Thanks again" Jason said and opened the door. I put my hoodie on and went out first. I quickly open my black and purple umbrella. Jason and Zoey ran under it.

"Nice umbrella" Jason said.

"Yeah! Black and purple go perfectly together" Zoey said, glaring at my umbrella.

"Thanks, now lets hurry before a flood starts" I said walking a bit faster.

"Yeah, what a first day. Right Zoey?" Jason says, picking up the pace.

"Yeah" she said cheerfully. "I think I'm going to like it here".

We were walking for 15 minutes and finally arrived at my house.

"Here" I say, about to hand them my umbrella. "Just give it back tomorrow please".

"We will" Jason said. "Trust us. We're not thie-"

"Hey!"

We look across the street to see one of my nice neighbors at their door.

"You kids need to get inside! There' a thunderstorm warning! And there's going to be flooding!"

"We're going in now!" Zoey yelled. "Thanks for the warning!"

My neighbor nods and closes her door.

"Come on" I say, walking towards my house. "Trust me, thunderstorm warnings and flooding's are dangerous here".

"Ok" Jason replies. We walk into my house. I close and lock the door. I place my umbrella on the mat to let it dry.

"Whoa" Zoey says, amazed. "Your house is amazing!"

"Thanks" I reply. "You should probably call your parents".

"Good idea" Jason says and takes out his phone. "Give me a minute" He then walks out of the room.

"What about you?" I ask Zoey.

"Oh" she says. "His parents are my parents. His mom and my dad got married". _Oh, I just thought you two were best friends._

"Oh, I would have never guessed"

"Mom and dad said its fine if we stay here for a bit." Jason says, entering the room again.

"Awesome" Zoey says. "I guess we should get started on our homework".

"Yeah". I reply, taking off my backpack. "Oh! Are any of you scared of snakes?"

"No, snakes are awesome! Do you have one?" Jason replies very excited.

I look behind him. Venom was slithering towards him. "Yea, he's right behind you".

Jason quickly turned around and gasped. "So cool! What type of snake is he? Can I hold him?"

"He's a rare breed of king cobra. And yes, you can hold him, he's very friendly" I reply.

Jason puts his hand near Venom and Venom climbs onto his arm. "So awesome!".

Zoey laughed. "Come on Snow, lets start our homework". _Snow? No one has called me just Snow before._

"Um, ok. Lets do it in the living room" I say as I walk towards the couch. I turn on the tv and put on some random cartoons. Zoey sits on the couch and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god" she says quietly.

"What? Are you ok?" I ask, a bit worried.

"Yeah, its just... this couch is extremely comfortable" She then closes her eyes.

I laughed. "Its pretty comfortable". I take out my homework and start doing it.

A few hours past and the storm was still powerful. Me and Zoey talked a bit while Jason was hanging out with Venom. Then my phone rang.

"Uh, give me minute. I'll be back" I say to Zoey and exit the room. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey dad"

"I don't think I'm going to make it tonight, I may have to stay overnight due to the large storm"

"Oh, ok. Is it ok if my friends stay over? I don't want them to get caught in the storm"

"Friends? I thought you said you didn't have any friends"

"I made some today"

"Ok, well I'm happy for you. And of course they can stay. What are their names?"

"Zoey and Jason"

"Jason? That sounds like a boy"

"He is. Dad its fine, I have to go"

"Not until I hear more about this Jason"

"Bye dad"

"Bye sweetie be safe. And don't go in the basement, it might have turned into a swimming pool"

"Ok dad. Love you"

"Love you too"

I hung up the phone and walked back to the living room. "Hey guys, you can sleep over if you want. I don't want you two getting hurt out there or be washed away by the flooding".

"Already ahead of you" Zoey said excitedly. "Our mom and dad said it was ok"

"Cool. You guys can take the guest room upstairs".

"You have a guest room? And I thought this house couldn't get any cooler!" Zoey said, running upstairs.

"Wait for me!" Jason yelled, running after her.

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs. I see them in the guest room, admiring it.

"We get to sleep here?" Zoey said, amazed.

"Yea" I replied." There's some clothes in the dresser that may fit".

"What?" Zoey nearly yelled. "You even have clothes for guests? How often do you have people over?"

"Not often. We do this just in case".

"Well its awesome" Jason said, looking through the dresser.

"You can also use the shower if you want" I say quietly.

"You're making us feel like royalty!" Zoey gave me a hug. "Thank you!".

"No problem" I reply. "I'm going to go and get ready for bed"

I walked out and went into my room. I got ready for bed. An hour later, I went to check up on Jason and Zoey. I found them passed out in the guest room. I walked back to my room and closed the door. I crawled into my bed. _Today was a good day. I made some friends. I never thought I could make any friends. I guess things can change._ I lightly touched my arm. _Not today, I'm in a good mood._ Then I drifted off to sleep...

 **Wow, that took a while to write. But staying up was worth it! No regrets! Hehe, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I might leave this up to you guys. Would you like me to post long chapters, but will take some time or short chapters, which will be sooner. As always, please tell me if there are any errors and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
